Like
by Magic-Butterfly22
Summary: Buttercups just minding her own business when wham!


**Hiya! All you Butchercup fans! Here's one for you! And for you mixed pairing children I should be releasing a Butch/Bubbles one shot soon so read that! What's with me and ButchX? Stories?**

**Edit* I rewrote a part that accidentally got deleted when I uploaded this. It should make more sense now, explaining why he gets so annoyed when she says like.**

**Bunny:Disclaimer please!**

**Me:Thank-you my purple eyed assistant.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters but the plot I do own!**

**Me:Here's a pet bunny for you!**

**Bunny: Yay!**

**Bubbles:Oh! A bunny!*Starts petting bunny with bunny lol.**

**Brick: ...wait...where did you even get a bunny from anyways?**

**Me: It was eating the strawberries that I was growing, so I caught in a trash can. (True story) *Bunny looks at me with eyes saying why!?**

**Me: Don't look at me like that! I did release it in the end didn't I?**

* * *

A bright light glowed in the dark of a house, the Utonium household. A raven headed girl sat in front of a couch playing video games. Most likely one of her many shooting and fighting games. The sound of a door opening was heard, stopping the girl from playing her game.

"Bubbles! Blossom is that you?" She yells. "Professor?" Getting no response she turns back to her game, getting tackled by someone in the process. "Ouch, Butch! What the fuck are you doing here! No, how the fuck did you get in here!" She shouts angrily at her counterpart, pushing him off herself.

"I picked the lock." He replies, causing Buttercup to roll her eyes. "Once a villain always a villain." She says. Butch grabs a controller and joins in the game."Now get the fuck out of my house Butch!" She yells while playing, her eyes glued to the screen. "Why are you even like, here?" Butch flinches. Making Buttercup remember something from a long thine ago.

_Flashback!_

_"Hey, Butch!" Yelled Mitch running up to the boy. "Hey Mitch!" Butch says and they both do a boyish handshake. "So you still coming to the party tonight? Oh and that girl...Stephanie is she also coming?" Mitch asks._

_Butch shudders. "Yeah and no." Butch replies. "Why not?" "You know that valley girl accent she had?" Mitch nods. "Well after two days of listening to her talk, which was like every **single** minute I finally dumped her. And I think she might of traumatized me for life!" "Man, she had a hot body but it wasn't worth this!" Butch exclaims._

_A silent Buttercup walks by, when she gets out of sight she bursts into laughter._

_Flashback end_

"Well I was at Robins'" "Your like, girlfriends house." Buttercup cuts in. "When she said she had to go pick up something for her mom, so I decided to chill out here until she came." He replies happily. "Well I don't need you here, so like, shoo." She says and waves him off. Butch frowns.

"But-"

"Like, go dude!"

"No"

"Like, do you want me to kick you out or like something?" Buttercup replies.

"Cut it out with the like!" He yells at her.

"Like, no way!" She replies continuing using the 'like' word.

"I said to cut it out!" Butch yells getting frustrated.

"Like, what will you do?" She says before she's tackled and pinned down by Butch. "This" "Get of me Butch!" She yells. "Like, no." He says sitting on top of her. "Go pin down your girlfriend not me!" She yells a blush forming on her face. "But I don't like her." He replies quietly. "Then why are you going out with her?" She asks confused.

"To get closer to you." He says causing Buttercup to be even more confused. "How would you be closer to me?" She asks. Butch rolls his eyes. "First she's your neighbour, second she's your best friend and third you guys hang out together everywhere." He states. "But, why?"

"To do this." Butch clashes his lips against hers causing her to gasp and freeze with shock. What! Why is he k-kissing me? She thinks before melting into the kiss. They kiss for what seems like hours, which in reality was only a few minutes. When they stop, Buttercup is officially a bright red tomato.

"Wh-why did you k-kiss me?" She stutters. _And why did I kiss him back?_ "Because." "Because what?" "Because I, like, you". Butch states staring right into Buttercups neon green eyes. Buttercup turns into a new brighter type of red, if that's even possible. "W-what! That doesn't even make sense! You don't like me! Y-you." Buttercup not knowing what else to say hides her face in her eyes.

Butch moves her hands away from her face. "Don't do that, don't hide your face from me." He says and Buttercup...Well I don't even know how to describe her...well redness. "Anyways" Butch says turning his face away from her, trying to hide his blush. "I do like you. But what about you? After all you did kiss me back". Buttercup remembering the kiss blushes again.

_What do I think of him?_ "I-I don't know." She says calmly, because she didn't. They were always, just friends. When they started being more than friends, Buttercup became more distant. She didn't know what she was feeling or how to handle those feelings. All she knew was to run away from them. Now, here those feelings were resurfacing, growing more and more by the second. What was she going to do now?

"We'll let this decide." Butch kisses Buttercup again and again she melts into the kiss. To her, it felt different. Different than anything she'd ever felt. A difference that made her feel so, so alive, so free, so nice. After a minute or so, someone comes in.

"Butch! Butch! Where are you! Are you in her-" Robin stares at her boyfriend (or should I say ex) and best friend in disbelief. Then slams the door and leaves. Buttercup and Butch each watch the door. "What just happened? I should go-" "No, that later this now." Butch says and pulls Buttercup into another kiss.

* * *

**Ahhhh the greens! Such a cute couple! Well was it wonderful or not? After reading it over, I though it seemed a bit rushed but whateves I like it and hopefully you dudes/dudettes like it to. What should my next one shot paring be? (^o^)/ Write to ya later and**

**Review~**


End file.
